Ducks and Rabbits
by annie knox
Summary: Matt is fed up of Scott being so grumpy and miserable all the time and is determined to do something about it...meanwhile Jamie is feeling the pressure of being the twin in charge. Warning- Slash. My first attempt at slash so please let me know how I do!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So as it says in the summary, this is my first attempt at slash... please review to let me know how I'm doing and help me get better. Brownie points to anyone who spots the How I Met Your Mother reference in the title ;D hope its okay and everyone enjoys it! This is just the prologue but I'll be putting chapter one up in the next day or two...or maybe even in a couple of hours if my brain can stay awake long enough!**

Prologue

Matt felt that suffocating frustration rise in his throat like it was choking him every time he looked at Scott's face. The boy was so surly, so grumpy, every minute of every day. He just sat, staring at the ground in intense gloominess.

It was driving Matt insane. The sullen glances, the glares more often than not aimed straight at him, the way the shadows under the other boy's eyes seemed to always be trained accusingly on him…

He couldn't take it anymore. The constant tension between them was making him so mad, and he knew it bothered the others constantly too. He could see it in Jamie's troubled and nervous glances between the two, in Pedro's almost disappointed but carefully composed facial expressions whenever the tension in the room got to a peak.

He was going to have to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So lol yeah it was tonight I uploaded again. R&R if you like so far!**

Scott sat, staring at the floor. He could feel the gaze on his head, had felt it there for the last ten minutes, and now he was starting to feel it burn through his skull. It was driving him up the wall. He hated being scrutinized in any way, hated the feel of eyes roaming him body like all those eyes had at nightrise.

It had felt like that was all they had done there, watch him like he was a piece of meat, devouring him with their inspects, constantly and intensely glaring at him, watching his back, watching his front, watching his hair and his eyes and his mouth and his teeth and his cheeks and his legs and-

"WILL YOU QUIT IT?!"

The shout left his mouth before he had realised it was there. He had lifted his head on his normally slumped neck, looking into Matt's ogling eyes with a look of such ferociousness he saw actually fear for a moment in the other boys eyes. Then it was gone and Matt was up on his feet.

"I'm not doing anything!" he defended himself angrily; two pinpricks of red blood rushing to his cheek sin his rage.

Emotions that had been building up for the past week felt like they were bubbling over, surfacing too quickly, overflowing. Matt quickly took a deep breath, looking over to where Jamie and Pedro had been sitting calmly reading together, and forced himself to breath in and out, in and out, not wanting them to be upset.

Scott saw the way that Matt turned to glance at his brother and immediately felt his heart sort of explode. Oh so now Matt had realized Scott didn't like being eaten by irises he had decided to turn his attentions on his brother had he?

"NO!" Scott roared. He would never let Jamie feel that, feel the shame that came with knowing someone knew everything about you, that you no longer had a single secret to yourself or that you could no longer hide anything. He would never allow Jamie to feel the feeling of fear from that constant examination, observation, like being a picture in a gallery, lifeless cold and alone, hung near to but away from all other pictures. He wouldn't let Jamie become a picture.

He picked up a nearby photo and flung it across the room towards Matt to get his attention.

Matt ducked, seeing the photo flying at his head, and ducked. It shattered against the wall behind, and as he saw what picture it was, he saw red. The only photo he had of Richard, who had been missing for the past fortnight now, was smashed and broken on the ground. He looked back up at Scott and prepared to fight, but felt all the energy leave hi suddenly.

He left the room, barging past Scott with his shoulder angrily, who stumbled and then watched his retreating back.

Scott turned back to the room and found that Jamie had put his book on the sofa, and stood up, fists clenched at his sides.

"For God's sake Scott!" he snarled. Scott winced and flinched visibly backwards at the tone of his brother's voice. Jamie, seeing the flinch, faltered and the his fists unclenched, regret covering his face almost immediately. But then he too turned, and fled the room.

Scott was left certain he had seen the glint of tears in his brother's eyes, and had a horrible feeling that he was the cause.

Pedro then stood too, gliding silently to his feet and placing his book on the sofa next to Jamie's.

"Oh and I suppose you have something to say to me too?" Scott accused. He didn't really was a fight now, but just didn't want to be left alone with that photo and an empty room. Pedro simply gave him a pitying look, before walking barefoot out after Jamie.

Scott slumped against the table and covered his face with his hands, feeling a strange panicked feeling in his chest. He could feel tears forming in his own eyes now. He caught sight of the smashed glass on the other side of the room and swore quietly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks to the 2 reviewers so far, I'm glad you're enjoying it :) I've read quite a few other fanfic on the twins involving lamas so I decided to slip a few in here too...**

**hope you like it!**

Matt went back downstairs after a few hours and found the living room completely empty, except for on the table, where his photo had been placed, carefully fixed with cello tape.

Huh. He would have to thank Jamie for that later. No doubt he was trying to make up for his brother's latest round of make-everybody-upset.

He sighed as he reached out and stroked the photo sadly. He missed Richard, with all his heart. No one knew what had happened to him; simply that he had gone out for his daily five mile run one morning and not come back. Matt had combed the desert around the man's running route along with the others but no one had been able to find anything. He quickly picked it up, deciding to put it safely in his room, where no one else would be able to use it as some weird sort of weapon.

He turned and jumped when he saw who had silently entered the room behind him. Scott was standing there, watching him with a strange expression on his face. Matt felt a strange anger building inside of him as he searched Scott's expression for any sort of regret, or remorse or sorrow at all but found none of the above. The boy's face was like a mask.

He opened his mouth, wanting to confront Scott, ask why he hated Matt so much, ask where all the rage and paranoia came from, why he had to take it out on everyone around him, but all that came out was:

"Scott….you…"

He felt himself stalling, uncertain of what to say. Scott raising a mocking eyebrow at his stuttering. Feeling colour flood his cheeks and uncertain as to why he was suddenly so awkward and embarrassed, he stormed out again, brushing past Scott as he did so, ignoring the way the heat in his face doubled at the unexpected contact.

Scott watched Matt walk away from him yet again, and turned to go through the living room to the kitchen.

He put the cello tape he had been holding in his hand into the drawer of the kitchen and then walked back through the living room to go upstairs into his bedroom, noticing as he did so that Matt had picked up the fixed picture.

Outside in the garden, Pedro walked down to the end of the grass, where he found Jamie sitting alone, leaning back against a tree and stroking the lama tied to the wooden fence that surrounded them.

He stood there for a moment, not wanting to intrude. He wasn't sure why he had decided to go rushing after Jamie, but the boy was upset and it was a part of Pedro's nature to help people. He could see Jamie's miserable expression from where he stood. Jamie appeared to be whispering to the lama, talking to it… Pedro quickly decided he didn't want to get involved and turned to go back the way he came.

"Pedro?"

Damn Jamie had good ears!

Well…good ears in the sense that he heard quiet stuff a lot of course…not in the sense that they were nice ears. Even though they were.

Jamie interrupted Pedro's muddled ear-revolved mental discussion again: "You don't have to leave. Come back?"

Pedro sighed, and turned back, walking over and sitting beside Jamie against the tree.

"You like lama."

Jamie's sad face changed a little, seeming to crack a bit as he grinned at Pedro's lilting attempt at English. The boy was getting better with the language.

"Yeah. Yeah I like lama Pedro."

Wait- that sounded like he liked to eat lama. Who they hell ate lama anyway? He couldn't imagine eating the lama next to him. Or could he. Well obviously he wouldn't at that very moment, because it would be raw and bloody and the lama would still be alive whilst he ate which would just be gross…and the lama was like his friend he would feel like he was committing cannibalism or something…

Pedro was speaking. Stop thinking about the lama.

"Why upset?"

Pedro was confused. Jamie seemed very sad, he hadn't been happy once in the week Pedro had known him…calm, yes. Quiet, yes. Kind, yes. But it was very rare to see him smile or laugh.

Jamie shook his head.

"Pedro, have you ever just been so lonely you feel like you are dead?"

Pedro blinked, confused. "But we are all here. You are not alone."

Jamie shook his head again. "You don't understand, I mean mentally. All my life, I've never been without someone, no matter how isolated or how miserable I was. Even if there was a building between me and Scott he was always there. Up here." He tapped his head.

"But now…it's empty. All I can hear is my own voice; going round and round… it's like a big, echo-y cave…I don't understand how everyone does it normally. I can't stand it. I just find myself filling it up with such random rubbish…I was just sitting here thinking about eating the lama, for god's sake."

He saw Pedro's eyebrows ridge a bit at that one. Not surprising. It was pretty weird.

He then looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed. He had felt like this all week, but putting it into words made it sound pathetic, even to his own ears. He could feel Pedro's genuine concern radiating from the boy's body. He shouldn't just be spilling his guts to everyone who came across him stroking the lama.

God, again with the stupid lama! He was going insane!

Back inside, Scott made it halfway up the stairs before suddenly his back ceased up and he cried out in back, reaching back. He felt as though the skin there was tightening, pulling away from his back, and as he arched, trying to stop it, he felt another pain against the skin of his stomach.

_No one's coming boyyyy….no one cares…._

He dropped to the ground, reaching his hand out to hold onto the banister as he clenched his teeth and waiting for this one to pass over. He gritted his teeth as the pain reached a climax, and he felt the old cut on the side of his chest, along his ribs, reopen, as it often did when this happened.

As the pain finally started to wear off, he looked down. There was a thin slash of red on his top. Damn. He would have to go change.

He stretched, stood back up, and found himself locking eyes with Matt, who stood at the top of the staircase, staring down at him in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I was going to post this last night but my dad decided he just HAD to have the dvd for his school assembly sorted at that moment and so I couldn't...anyways, on with the fic! Hope you enjoy :D**

Scott slammed shut the door to his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed, furious. He was so stupid and reckless, why hadn't he just bared the pain until he reached the room? He should've known someone would find him. And of course it couldn't be anyone, it had to be Matt.

God he hated them all, but Matt was the worst of the lot.

Pedro was constantly silent, sitting and watching everybody with those bright eyes of his, judging everyone in secret, watching them so he could figure out their weakness and store it for later use. Jamie had fallen completely under the silent boy's spell, the idiot. Scott loved Jamie more than anyone he had ever felt any emotion for before, but at that point in time he really did not like him much at all. The puppy-dog looks, the way he looked accusingly at Scott every time something bad happened, and worst thing of all, the way he kept on trying to re-establish the link in-between them.

Whilst he had sat in that room, and been tortured day-in, day-out, he had never once felt Jamie trying to get in contact with him. He hadn't once felt him trying to get the link working. Of course, now Scott was fine and that Alicia woman was gone Jamie was all up for the two of them being back together.

Of course, by then it was too late.

He used to enjoy the company of Jamie in his head, felt like he was never alone. Now he was glad he was alone. He wouldn't have to feel shame when he felt the pity written all over Jamie's face when he looked at him.

There was a sudden high, humming noise from beneath his bed. He grinned and wiped away the angry tear he realised was on his cheek and reached under the covers for Betty.

He had just started petting the stolen llama's head when his door opened slowly and Matt peered around.

"Get out."

Matt didn't answer; just shut the door quietly behind him. At first Scott believed him to have left but turned to find the pale boy still there, watching him with wide wary eyes.

Always watching. Why was everybody always watching.

"Scott….what happened-"

"Get out."

"But I want-"

"Get out."

"LISTEN TO ME!" Matt shout and this time came away from the door, moving across the room to lightly shove Scott.

Scott stumbled backwards, taken by surprise- he was supposed to be the violent, aggressive one around here, thank you very much- and when the backs of his knees hit the bed he toppled over, fell over the bed and because it was so narrow ended up flipping over and landing on his stomach on the other side. He tried to get up but felt a flash of pain across his belly and stayed down with a small groan, biting his lip to try and stop the sound from escaping.

Matt stood, expecting Scott to get up and come running to retaliate. He hadn't meant the other boy to go over the bed, just to push him back a little. He had just felt really angry.

He heard a low moan from over where Scott had fallen and started to walk over. He hadn't really hurt him, had he? He didn't think the fall looked that bad…

He crawled over the tiny bed and saw Scott lying on the over side. He rolled onto his back, his hand pressed tightly against his stomach. A llama stuck her head out from under the bed and butted gently at Scott's side. Scott lifted his hand away from his stomach to give her a small pat and Matt gasped at what he saw; a long bloody stain on Scott's top. The material was sticking to his skin where the blood was staining.

Scott opened his eyes and saw Matt looking, and quickly replaced his hand.

"Scott…what the…"

Downstairs, Pedro was coming back inside. He was still rather confused about his talk with Jamie, and had left the other boy beneath the tree with his llama friend (he really hoped Jamie wouldn't eat the llama) to have some time alone to think.

He padded upstairs and went along the hall. He spotted that Matt and Scott were in Scott's room but didn't go in to interrupt, thinking that they needed some time together to try and sort out their issues. He caught sight of, peeping out from beneath Scott's duvets, a llama's head. It blinked lazily at him and he smiled, thinking that the twins were even more similar than he had realised.

He went into his room and shut the door quietly. He went to the window. From where he was standing he could see Jamie was still at the tree, sitting and leaning back against it in the shade, still petting the llamas head. He could see that Jamie's mouth was moving as well.

Jamie was talking to the llama.

Whereas with Pedro, this would normally have inspiring a scornful look or a shake of his head, now it brought a smile onto his face- one of the biggest smiled he had smiled in a long time.

He was distracted for a moment by the sound of raised voices and the sound of heavy footfall rushing down the stairs. He decided to leave whoever it was to whatever they were doing and try again at some of those "English for Dummies" tasks left for him by the Professors. Maybe then he would understand some of what Jamie was on about.

Back in Scott's room Scott lay outstretched on his back across his bed, breathing easier now as the pain subsided slightly. Matt had at first been determined to rush off and bring Pedro back to help, and with no small of amount of difficulty Scott had convinced him to leave it. He didn't want Pedro to look at him anymore. He felt like he had reached his limit of being stuck in a room alone with the boy. He couldn't stand anymore of his pitying stares.

He had only been able to convince Matt on one condition though- that Matt could try and sort out the wound a bit himself.

He listened and heard Matt rushing back up the stairs, and got a strange rush in his stomach. He didn't know if it was fear or anticipation or what just that it had suddenly come up as he had thought of being alone again with Matt, now that Matt had seen his injury.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So im not so happy with the way the end of this chapter turned out...hopefully the next one will flow a bit better, I have a lot on my mind and just wanted to write to get the writers block to shift a little.**

**And to anyone else confused about the name of the fic, theres a how i met your mother episode which I am referring to... at the end of the fic I will find the clip that explains it and put a link up to explain! haha aren't i mysterious ;) **

**I hope you enjoy it, and I will update quicker next time! Hopefully by the end of this week :D**

Matt ran back up to Scott's room, clinging to a scrap of cloth in his hand. He ran in and shut the door quietly behind him. Scott was stretched out on the bed, one hand clamped to his stomach whilst the other mussed up the llama's hair. His face was screwed up in pain, though he made an obvious effort to look casual as he saw that Matt had come back in.

"You don't have to do that" Matt said, straightforward and business-like. After all, Scott was still the same rude, obnoxious bastard he had been an hour ago downstairs when he had broken the only picture Matt had of Richard. He was just a rude obnoxious bastard in considerable pain.

He saw the confused expression on Scott's face.

"Don't have to do what?"

Matt moved closer and pulled up the desk chair next to the bed, sitting next to Scott.

"Pretend that you're not in pain."

He handed Scott the bottle of water he had bought up.

Scott shook his head, but gave up on even bothering to answer. He shut his eyes against the pain he could feel in his eyes, a sharp, blinding pain that had been there for a while but flared up especially in the past few minutes.

He took a deep breath and felt the pain flash across his stomach, a blinding pain that matched that in his eyes. He felt too hot, shivery and although he would rather die than admit it, particularly to the twat in the chair next to him, that he was very very scared.

He felt his top being lifted, just slightly, up past the cut on his stomach. He heard Matt's gasp and then felt a gentle pressure against the cut, something nice and cold, cooling his hot skin and making the pain recede a little. The cloth was moved up and down his stomach, cleaning away all traces of the bleeding, clearing all dirt and t-shirt fluff from the clotted cut, and if Matt keeps pushing the cloth across his tummy, massaging the muscles for longer than necessary, then Scott says nothing.

Matt, sitting next to Scott, took his time, carefully making sure he got rid of every little piece of dirt that was there. He could hear Scott's laboured breathing and could see the way his taut muscle tensed and clenched as he felt pain, despite Scott trying not to say anything about the discomfort he was in. Matt knew that since whatever had happened to Scott at Nightrise had made him hate contact in general, and he was strangely happy that he had been allowed to get this close, allowed to actually be in physical contact with him.

It felt like some sort of weird privilege.

He wondered at the skin. The slash across Scott's stomach was deep, so deep he could see layer soft muscle, but beyond that it was smooth, pale and perfectly defined muscular skin, reaching up and stretching across the boy's chest under his top.

Once he was done cleaning, Matt pulled out the roll of bandage and tape that had been under his hoodie. He took a hold of Scott's shoulders, and Scott seemed surprised, eyes snapping open, but then he relaxed and let himself be pulled up into a sitting position. Matt started to wrap the bandage around Scott's waist, leaning close so his head was near Scott's shoulder, reaching around to pass the roll from hand to hand as he pulled the bandage tight with each wrap.

"So how many times does that happen?"

Scott's eyes were shut again. It looked like he was being lulled to sleep by the rhythmic way in which Matt tied the bandage.

"Scott?..."

"Few times …" Scott gave in and allowed himself to trust for a moment. He wondered in the back of his mind if something had been slipped into the drink Matt had given him. He felt a momentary spark of panic inside him, why would Matt drug him?

But then whatever it is makes him feel all warm inside, it's not like the Nightrise drugs, which made him cold and miserable, this one makes him feel safe.

"Few times a week?"

Huh. He had forgotten for a second that Matt was there.

"Hmmm…days..."

"A few times a day! Jesus Scott you should have said something that cut looks like it's been pulled open a dozen times!"

Scott shook his head blearily. Matt finished off wrapping the bandage and gently lowered Scott back to the bed, pulling the duvet out from underneath him and laying it over Scott's body. The duvet was cold, and Scott shuffled a bit, trying to warm up, but the blood loss had a bad effect and it made it hard.

Matt stood for a moment, looking down at Scott. He looked so different now, under the influence of painkillers and a little kindness. His frown was still there but just a little, a crease on his forehead instead of his whole face screwed up into a scowl. He was actually very…good looking.

Wait what. Matt shook his head, trying to clear the thought.

Scott looked so vulnerable, defenceless, that Matt just wanted to give him a hug. The bed, despite being narrow, suddenly seemed to swamp Scott.

He whimpered in his sleep as he tried to curl on his side, irritating the wound. Matt quickly crouched and pulled him back around, stopping him from hurting himself. Scott somehow grabbed onto the arm and didn't let go, keeping a tight grip.

So there Matt stayed, crouched at the side of the bed, leg muscles bunching up and groaning in pain, until Scott was fast asleep, at which point he eased out of his grip and quickly collected up the medical equipment, before sneaking out of the room.

Meanwhile, in his room, Pedro had noticed that it was getting late. He had heard Matt leave Scott's room a while ago but hadn't bothered to check on the time. Now he realised he was screwing his eyes up in an attempt to read the words on the page he was studying, and that the room as filed with dark shadows.

He stood and made his way to the window, to pull the blind down. Then he caught sight of a figure, slumped back against the tree he had walked away from a few hours ago.

Jamie was still out there. Worried for the boy, and how cold it could get outside once darkness had set in, Pedro left his room and quietly went down the stairs. He slipped out of the back door without a word to Matt, who was sitting calmly and pensively on the sofa, seemingly thinking deeply about something, with surprised and confused eyes.

Pedro made his way to the back of the garden, to the tree. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the dark, but he spotted the figure still slumped and walked towards it.

Before he can get there, he stumbled on a rock and was sent flying, straight into the two bodies. The llama sat up and spat, fortunately missing, before turning back and nudging at Jamie's shocked face. Jamie gently started stroking the llama, his heart slowly returning to normal pace.

"Pedro you scared the stuffing out of me! What happened!?"

Pedro shook his head and tried to remember what he had just been reading.

"Fell?..."

Jamie's face changed.

"Oh…are you okay?" He seemed concerned, sitting forwards and reaching to pull Pedro up. Pedro nodded.

The llama huffed and went stalking off.

Pedro then spotted the tracks down Jamie's cheeks. There were tears flowing down the other boys pale face, thought he tried to rub them away with his sleeves.

"What wrong?" questioned Pedro, sitting cross legged in front of Jamie.

Jamie smiled sadly. "Just… sometimes, I have no control…even though I could control everything… do you know what I mean?"  
He shook his head ruefully.

"Of course you don't. I'm talking rubbish."  
Pedro shook his head now, because in a strange way, he did know what Jamie was talking about. The pale American was watching his with curious eyes, so he decided to try and explain that he did get it.

"One day, flood in my village. My power heal, but I do nothing to stop drowning. I understand."

Jamie's eyebrows went up a little in surprise, and then he smiled, this time still sad but also looking less like crying. Pedro had understood. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

Maybe a problem shared was a problem halved.


	6. Chapter 6

The four boys sat around the table in silence, not because they were tired or moody but simply because none of them had anything to say to each other. Jamie was silently reading again. He loved to read, because it was one of the places where he could curse at mentally scream insults and orders at the characters without them following what he said to a T. They were solid, set in stone, no way to change their paths once the words had been written.

Scott was listening to music, trying to ignore the blinding headache he had woken up with and also trying not to think about things. Things being Matt.

Matt was sitting looking through the newspapers, looking at pictures of Richard, trying to find some paper he might be able to get to and ask for an advert to be printed without the Old Ones either already controlling the publishers or without the Old Ones getting there first. He was also trying not to think about things. Things being Scott.

Pedro was sitting, reading a book as well. It was his English for Dummies book. He still wasn't sure what a dummy was. He enjoyed the book though, because it helped him figure out what the people around him were saying. He also enjoyed it because it was unlike anything he had ever had before. He used to have books read to him, but the people telling the stories were rubbish at it. Here everything was set out clearly; there was no way it was going to be a different story when he looked at it again. The words were always the same, always the same definitions and words could never be twisted to mean something else. When he used to be read to the person telling the story would ignore the words on the page and tell a different story entirely. Whenever he found a story he actually enjoyed the next time they read it they would read it in a different way, change the ending, and change the characters. This book felt nice and controlled.

Sometimes when he put the book down he would find Jamie looking at him with a thoughtful expression on his face, before realising he had been caught staring and turning away looking embarrassed.

Sometimes Scott would re-open his eyes to see if everyone had got up and moved on without him, as they had whilst he had been imprisoned, but the other boys were still there, sitting around him doing their own things.

Matt kept an eye on Scott, but sneakily. After some of the things he had heard the boy saying in his sleep last night he had been able to guess what Scott's problem with being watched and having eyes on him were, and so he tried not to be obvious.

And like that they sat for a good few hours, each in their own little bubble, own little world. But around the table together it felt like each of those little bubbles were contained in a larger bubble, holding them all in.

Eventually Pedro knew he could not fit a single other English word into his heavy brain and put the book down with a sigh. Although he knew he was doing well, and that he was moving on quickly with the language, he felt useless and like it wasn't fast enough. How was he supposed to help save the world if he couldn't even communicate with the other boys here?

_You can communicate in other ways. _

He jumped violently and looked up, startled. Jamie was looking at him over the top of his book,a small smile on his face.

_Sorry. Your loud thoughts were too loud to ignore. _

Pedro just stared in shock.

_Try speaking. In your mind. My words are translating into your language as they get into your brain…maybe yours will do the same with mine._

He was right. Every word Pedro was hearing was perfect Spanish.

_Um…hello?_

Jamie's smile grew wider. Pedro knew it had worked and felt a spark inside him light up.

_See? It's all good. I'll be your translator. Now please can you try to moan a bit quieter? I'm trying to read here. _

_But…how does this work? Have you heard all of my thoughts since you met me?_

_No- I can only hear certain thoughts. I thought I was going crazy yesterday, when it started since I've only ever been able to hear Scott…but your actions were matching your mind, so I guessed that I was actually hearing you. _

Pedro considered…it was weird, but he guessed it was useful.

_Maybe our powers just decided to help out_ he thought.

Jamie nodded again and then went back to reading his book. Pedro decided to put his book away. He wouldn't need it again today.

And just like that, the bubble was broke. Scott went upstairs with his headache, Pedro went to the room with the bookshelves to slot his book in the right place, and Jamie decided to go see his llama.

Matt was the only one who stayed at the table. He was thinking about Richard. He was very worried about his friend. Richard had started to feel like what Matt imagined an older brother felt like.

He was also worried about Scott. Despite the boy's pretence he knew Scott had been in pain, could see it whenever Scott had opened his eyes.

He got up, the last to leave the table. He wanted to go and check on Scott.

He head off towards his room.


End file.
